Homecoming
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: It has been 2 years seeing that Starfire has left, due to an event on Starfire’s home planet Which leaves the Boy Wonder on Earth. Robin is felt with grief over the departure of his best friend. Will Starfire ever come back to him? Oneshot


**Homecoming**

_It has been 2 years seeing that Starfire has left, due to an event on Starfire's home planet Which leaves the Boy Wonder on Earth. Robin is felt with grief over the departure of his best friend. Will Starfire ever come back to him? One-shot

* * *

_

A teen boy sat on the top of a T shaped tower at 6 o' clock in the morning. Watching the sunrise. Naturally, the ebony haired boy would always sit with the girl he loved every morning. They would talk and laugh and do what every other couple in Gotham city would do on a morning like this. But today, something was missing. Not only from this scene, but from the boy's heart. The Boy Wonder sat there staring as the first few rays of the sun came up. He sat there, knees brought to his chest….waiting for the girl he loved. As the sun came up, you could see in the corner in his eye, a tear started to form. And as the sun started to show its light on the city, the tear fell across his face, remembering the day she left.

**Flashback:**

"_HELLO ROBIN!" a Tamaranian girl cried out. Causing a boy to wake up suddenly and fall out of bed._

"_Oh hello Robin, I am sorry to wake up like this." Starfire said and gave a little giggle. Robin struggled to get up._

"_It's alright Star. I wasn't expecting to fall out of my bed." Robin said as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Starfire blushed and got up._

"_I just wanted to see if you were awake. So I came in." she said and looked at herself in the mirror._

"_Starfire, there is a thing called knocking." Robin said as he rubbed his eye, trying to remove the remaining remnants of sleep._

"_Yes, I know. But I would think that you would not hear." Starfire said, combing her hair with her hand. Robin came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_If you knocked I probably would hear you." Robin said playfully said as he started to kiss her neck. Starfire started to giggle._

"_Robin you do know what today is yes?" Starfire said as she turned around and kissed him briefly. Robin smiled._

"_Of course I do. Today's our Anniversary." Robin said. Starfire smiled and kissed him again._

"_I am glad you remembered." She said and leaned in to kiss him again, until a knock came to the door. Robin ignored the sound. Starfire looked at the door._

"_Are we not going to answer that?" Starfire asked._

"_I'm sorry I can't hear anything." Robin said playfully and kissed her cheek. Starfire giggled and went to answer the door. Surprisingly, it was Beast Boy and Cyborg._

"_Hey, Star, we were wondering since there haven't been any calls in the city, wanna all go to the fair on the pier?" Cyborg asked._

"_Yeah, I have a feeling I can win at "Knock the Bottle" without Raven bothering me." Beast Boy said, doing a little dance. Starfire smiled._

"_That sounds delightful. Robin and I will get ready shortly." Starfire said and closed the door._

"_What was that about?" Robin asked, who was leaning against the door way looking at her. His mask now on._

"_Robin, how would feel if we went to the fair?" Starfire asked. Robin thought for a moment._

"_But I wanted something for romantic for you." Robin said taking her hand._

"_I know Robin, but as long as I am with you I will be happy." Starfire said._

**End Flashback**

Robin smiled a little bit as he remembered what they did at the fair that day. They kissed; they rode the Ferris wheel and had the best time of their lives. But once the day was over, that perfect day disappeared.

**Flashback:**

_The team all arrived at the Tower after the fair closed down for the night. But not the couple. Robin took Starfire through a forest and led her on top of a tall hill that overlooked the moon lighted ocean and city. After making out under a tree, Starfire and Robin just relaxed and watched the moon. Until something moved in the dark behind them._

"_Starfire stay back!" Robin said as he got up and prepared some electro-disks. But Starfire didn't back down and made a green glow in her hand revealing that it was one of her people. Two guards stood with an old man. Starfire calmed Robin down and approached the group and spoke to them in their native tongue. Robin stood there completely unaware that something terrible was about to happen. After a few minutes, Starfire made a sad face as she made her way back to Robin._

"_What's going on? How come they didn't leave?" Robin asked as he held her in his arms._

"_That is because I have to go with them." Starfire said, sadly. Robin looked at her in shock._

"_Wha-What? Why?" Robin stammered out. Starfire laid her head on his chest._

"_A war has broken out on my planet, between another planet called Glorkzack. I must go there and try to restore peace." Starfire said in a sad tone, that heart the Boy Wonder's heart._

"_But why?" Robin asked again. A tear fell across the young alien's face._

"_Have you forgotten Robin? I'm the princess of Tamaran." She sobbed. Robin looked down at his girlfriend and wiped away her tears. "I donnot want to leave you, Robin or the titans." Starfire continued to sob. Robin gave a little smile and kissed her forehead and held her close._

"_Star, I don't want you to leave either, but you have to go. It's your duty. Don't worry, I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I love you Starfire." Robin re-assured and gave her a brief kiss. Starfire started to cry and Robin held her close to him. But after a few minutes, Starfire agreed to go not only after saying "I love you" to her best friend. She then followed the other group of Tamaranians into the forest. Robin stared into the darkness. He then looked up to see a shuttle take off into deep space. And the Boy Wonder could say is "I'll be waiting for you." Robin then sighed and walked off to the Tower as sadness filled his heart._

**End Flashback**

Robin wiped his eyes, which were overflowing with tears.

_Why did I let her go? I really shouldn't be crying like this. I'm not the kind of person to cry._

Many thoughts were running around in his head. But deep down in his heart and his soul. He missed his best friend. Starfire.

After Starfire left him, 2 years ago, everything wasn't the same. They would always loose against a criminal or battle. Robin wouldn't sleep or eat. He was always angry at his teammates. From the looks of it, everything would not be the same to the Boy Wonder, without the Tamaranian princess. By now, the sun had completely risen in the sky. Robin sighed and got back up. Robin walked downstairs and continued to walk to his room. It was now 6:30 and Robin felt like the world for him was over. Just as he was about to open the door to the hallway, a knock came to the door. Who was it this time? News reporters? A crazed fan? Or maybe pizza that Beat Boy ordered….yes early in the morning. Robin walked over to the door and opened it.

"WHAT?" he screamed. The girl at the door stared at the Boy Wonder. Robin stood there staring at the red-haired girl. His eyes wide.

"Hello Robin…" Starfire said and smiled. Robin smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her face. Starfire giggled.

"I missed you." Robin said as he held her close to his chest. Starfire smiled and placed a hand on his face.

"I missed you too Robin. Very much. I thought about you everyday." Starfire said and kissed Robin deeply. Robin then broke the kiss and took off his mask, revealing his sapphire eyes. Starfire of course has seen them many times and smiled.

"I love you Starfire." Robin said and kissed her cheek. Starfire giggled.

"I you too Robin." Starfire replied. Robin then took her in and they sat in his room and talked all about how she restored peace between the two planets. Not only that, but a very special proposal happened that day. That day, Robin was very happy about Starfire's coming back.

And now, Starfire was walking down an aisle in a beautiful white dress and Robin looked at her, smiling.

But that was only 2 years ago. Now as Kori Anders Grayson held little Mar'i in her arms in a hospital, Richard kissed her which showed that he was very happy about her homecoming.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you go! hehe. One little one-shot from me. hehe. Just a little treat, for my reviewers who are reading my other story, "Love Over Jealousy". But anyways, I just wanna dedicate this little one-shot to all my reveiwers. So yay! I appreciate all of ya! hehe. Well just so you know, I will update LOJ soon. I'm ona little writers block right now so yea. lol. sorry 'bout that. For those who have not read my "Love Over Jealousy" story, if you want, check it out. lol. I like it when ppl give good reviews. Oh and sorry if this one-shot had a really bad ending. It took me a while to think of an ending. lol. Well, as always R&R please! - Thankies!**


End file.
